


A Different Happily Ever AFter

by Joanne_c



Category: The Princess Bride
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the end of the story? Inigo became a pirate, but that wasn't the last time he ever saw Westley and Buttercup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Happily Ever AFter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/gifts).



> This story wasn't what I expected to write for Yuletide, but it was the one that came out and I'm really quite pleased with the dynamics of the characters. I hope you like it, coffesuperhero! I really loved writing it.

Because Westley wasn’t one to settle down, and Buttercup was fine with whatever Westley wanted in life, and also because she wasn’t the settling down type either, which could, if she was ever pushed, be the real reason, they ended up traveling and talking a lot to people, helping them figure out how to grow crops and raise animals, because even while he’d been a pirate, Westley had never been one to forget his roots as a farm boy.

Or maybe he just liked when Buttercup called him that, because he was a simple man, and had simple but good tastes. So today he and Buttercup were giving lectures on animal care and household work, and they’d heard that Inigo was sometimes seen here and they were quite excited, because although they were the only ones – aside from Fezzik who was traveling somewhere over the sea right now – who knew Inigo was the new Dread Pirate Roberts, it was always good to see him.

Especially naked. In their bed. Which is where they would end up, eventually. Finishing the last of his lecture, Westley took his seat. Now it was Buttercup’s turn to dazzle the audience. In the pause between his sitting down and Buttercup getting up there and starting her lecture, he turned and locked eyes with… “Hey, when’d you get here?” he mouthed to Inigo.

“Ten minutes ago,” Inigo mouthed back. “Later!” because Buttercup was talking and she would have cutting words for them both later if they interrupted her. She might even withhold sex until they made it up to her in words, and Westley had no idea how long Inigo had, so discretion was definitely the order of the day.

Buttercup’s presentation went as well as Westley’s had and it felt like only moments between the end of her speech and deciding to find somewhere they could be alone, “Because we hardly ever get to be alone,” he said. “I want to take advantage of it. Even if we have to walk through snow.”

“You could take advantage of me in the snow,” Buttercup offered with a seductive smile.

“Too cold,” Inigo said, “and we need a bed to celebrate properly.”

After that there was no argument.

Buttercup led them to the room she and Westley had been given in the village. They already knew it was soundproof, having had their own celebration the night they’d arrived here.

“I wish you’d been here when we first got here, the bed is huge,” Buttercup said to Inigo.

“Forget it, he’s here now,” Westley said, his voice low and when they got into the room, he wrapped his arms around Buttercup. “Don’t give him a hard time, or he might not give you a hard time the way you like…”

“All right,” Buttercup said and she kissed Inigo softly. “Sorry. Long day and you know I get irritable when it’s cold.”

“Oh,” Westley said, his smile on high beam. “I think someone just gave us an invitation to warm her up…”

“We should do that,” Inigo nodded and moved closer. “What do you want, pretty girl?”

“I’ll let you know when I’m ready” Buttercup answered, teasing a little. She wanted to watch them first.

Westley pulled Inigo close to him and looked into his eyes, then leaned down and kissed him deeply. It started off hesitant, but Inigo's lips opened and Westley's tongue slid inside his mouth, touching the sharp ridges of his teeth and sliding over the contours.

Inigo moaned when he felt hands on his back that couldn't be Westley's as he was holding Inigo's head as he kissed him, but he relaxed into the familiar touch, as Buttercup unfastened his shirt, then reached to unfasten Westley's. A few movements, and Inigo and Westley were shirtless.

Westley moved back to look at Inigo. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, a finger stroking over Inigo's chest, playing with his nipples.

Inigo wanted to be in Westley's arms again, but he hadn't forgotten Buttercup. He pulled her to them again, kissing the spot he'd discovered beneath her ear the last time they’d been together, and she moaned at the touch.

Inigo watched Westley as well, and when he could see the outline of Westley’s cock start to rise, he stroked him.

Westley's eyes widened as Inigo's fingers began to stroke him. "Mmm - oh - Inigo."

"You like that, huh?"

"Y-yes," Westley said, as Buttercup started to nibble on his neck.

“Feels so good… haven’t felt like this in a long time,” Inigo whispered. “Maybe not ever…”

"This is love, Inigo. And caring. That's the difference," Buttercup leaned over Westley to kiss Inigo.

"I haven’t done this much, with men… What about you, Westley? There's a lot of time I don't know about," Inigo murmured into his ear.

"I’ve been with men, but not really… like this,” Westley answered. “Surprised you haven’t had offers, lots of men offered their bodies for freedom from the Dread Pirate Roberts.”

Inigo kissed Westley then, as if deciding that there had been enough talking, or maybe he didn’t want to talk about those things, then he reached to unfasten Buttercup's dress, there was no protocol in their bedroom as far as who did what to whom. Westley moved to kiss her skin as it was revealed, leaving small marks on the paleness. Inigo unfastened Buttercup's underclothes and they slid down her legs to be moved away by one of her feet. Buttercup was removing Westley's pants and Inigo slipped out of his, and they were all naked.

Buttercup moved to the bed, pulling the covers down. Inigo came up and lowered her to the cool sheets, kissing her as they rolled on the bed together. Westley lay beside them, touching where he could, and Buttercup reached for him.

"I want you," she said as she panted into his ear, Inigo's fingers exploring her and playing her like they had the few times they’d been together before. Westley took hold of Inigo's hand, and brought it to his mouth, licking her juices from him. He then moved over Buttercup, and Inigo lay back to watch them.

"No… Inigo, straddle me. I want to suck your cock while Westley's inside me," Buttercup murmured, stroking him.

Westley kissed his way down Buttercup's body, mouthing her breasts, lingering at the places he knew were sensitive, spending time tasting her juices and flicking his tongue on her clit till she was writhing with passion, her cunny soaked. Westley positioned himself and entered her cunny slowly, while she took Inigo's hard cock into her mouth. As Inigo began to thrust, so did Westley, and after a moment, Inigo reached for Westley to steady himself as he began to tremble under the feeling of Buttercup's tongue on his cock. Westley's arms supported Inigo and they moved closer to each other, till their lips met. As they kissed, Buttercup moaned around Inigo’s cock and he came first, the vibrations of her moans setting him off. He pulled back, slipping out of Buttercup's mouth, and he leaned down to kiss her, tasting himself as he did. Westley's body tensed, back arching, and he came deep inside Buttercup, setting off her climax as he did so.

Inigo managed to find enough space on the bed to collapse next to his lovers. He closed his eyes for a moment, then he felt a hand touch his. He squeezed, and he knew it was too small to be Westley's. That meant that the fingers smoothing his hair back, that felt thicker, were Westley's. He opened his eyes and looked into Westley's.

"All right?" Westley whispered, his fingers stroking Inigo's cheek now. Inigo nodded, feeling Buttercup's hand squeeze his.

“You two are so beautiful,” Inigo said softly. “How did I get so lucky?”

“You played your cards right,” Westley said.

“Or you did what you needed to do,” Buttercup said. “I think I might like to watch you two, we never seem to get a chance to do that – do you want to be nice and put on a show for me? I’ll do the same for you both sometime…”

Inigo and Westley didn't answer her, they were too preoccupied with kissing each other. Buttercup smiled and moved to get a better view of them. They were beautiful, Westley's pale skin and Inigo's darker skin tone contrasting beautifully. The two of them together really were one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. “And I’m lucky enough to have them both…” she smiled, whispering to herself.

Westley groaned as Inigo's lips ran over his chest. He shivered as Inigo's fingers traced his stomach muscles, then dipped lower, touching his cock lightly, then wrapping around it. His hips bucked forward as Inigo began to stroke him harder, but his moan of pleasure was lost as Inigo's lips claimed his. After a few moments, Inigo pulled his lips from Westley's. "I need more," Inigo said into Westley's ear.

“Yes,” Westley said, “I want to fuck you, Inigo.”

“Yes,” Inigo said. “Need you so much right now…” and the look in his eyes was pure hunger.

Buttercup smiled, she loved seeing Inigo so undone. She reached into the bag she traveled with and pulled out a vial of oil.

“We need oil,” Westley moaned.

"Here," Buttercup said softly, handing it to him.

“Thank you, my dear,” Inigo said, his accenl slightly more pronounced as his arousal grew.

“You are welcome,” Buttercup said, leaning back and watching them.

Inigo lay on his back and Westley smiled.

“Oh..." Inigo moaned as Westley entered him with a slick finger.

Westley watched him and thought how gorgeous Inigo was when he really let go like that. Laying back like that, spread out for his gaze, skin flushed, body ready to be ravished, Inigo was beautiful. Westley added another finger, leaning forward to kiss Inigo, which changed the angle of his fingers. He could feel Inigo’s special spot, and he touched it gently. Inigo almost jerked off the bed at the touch.

"That feels good?" Westley smiled, stroking Inigo's cheek with the hand that wasn't moving inside him.

"That's one way to put it," Inigo managed to get out. It was clear he’d never had that done before, they hadn’t gone this far together yet, but Westley hadn’t known. Still, he would make this good for Inigo and for Buttercup to watch, too.

Westley added another finger at Inigo's whispered plea. Then he pulled them out, slicked his cock and moved over Inigo. Leaning over Inigo, he felt the heat as their skin touched. He moved so he could enter Inigo, pushing his cock in slowly, feeling Inigo's insides open to let him in. Westley felt Inigo around him as he moved further inside.

Westley started to pull out, as slowly as he'd pushed in. Inigo was breathing heavily, his eyes wide, perspiration forming on his body. Westley reached to kiss him, and felt Inigo’s cock bump his stomach the moment before their lips touched. As Westley thrust back in, he reached a hand between them, only to find Inigo’s hand there first. When Westley moved and his cock brushed Inigo’s special spot, there was a whispered plea to do it again, Westley changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, hitting it on every stroke in. It was too much for Inigo, who yelled his release into Westley's mouth, his muscles contracting around Westley's hard cock drawing Westley's climax out of him. Westley thrust into Inigo one last time, then collapsed on top of him.

"Incredible," Inigo said when he could talk again.

"That was - " Westley couldn't put it into words.

“The best it’s ever been,” Inigo murmured. “Because it’s both of you.”

"Amazing. If it felt as good as it looked, that's the word that comes to mind," Buttercup said quietly.

"I think that fits," Inigo said, leaning up to kiss Westley again. “I think I want to thank you…”

Westley smiled, cupping Inigo's cheek as he moved out of him. "I can say that it was my pleasure."

"Only half," Inigo replied.

"I'd say one third," Buttercup said. "Watching you two was incredible."

She was stroking herself slowly and a few minutes later, she gasped, her body arching as she came, knowing they were watching her. Then she brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting herself.

“We have the most beautiful girl in the world,” Inigo said to Westley.

“We do,” Westley agreed.

“It’s only fair, I have the most beautiful men,” Buttercup answered. She smiled and held out her arms. “Let’s go to sleep. We can go out into the snow tomorrow… and then come back here.”

“Or we could cut out the snow and stay here,” Westley suggested.

“Let’s see how we feel in the morning,’ Inigo answered. “We might need to work up some energy.”

The soft laughter only stopped when they fell asleep together.


End file.
